Supernatural: Battle of the Fallen
by MitchellStanley
Summary: Brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, Hunters of all things unholy, are on the trail of something sinister killing teenagers in the small New England town of Pine Lake. When they stumble upon something that will drag them into a battle between good and evil. With the help from the mentor and father figure Bobby will they uncover the truth?


**Supernatural: Battle of the Fallen**

The sun was setting over the small mountain town of Pine Lake. Sam Winchester and his brother Dean had been attending a case of a missing teenager who had been reported to have been missing for nearly three days. Usually this would not be a case that the brothers would investigate but when there had been reports of murders in the area where the victims had apparently been mauled by wild animals, they thought it would be right up their street. They had just pulled up to a motel on the edge of town. Their 1965 Chevy Impala rolled into the parking lot as the end of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" played in the radio. Dean turned to Sam who as sprawled in the back seat, his arm supporting his head as he slept. "Hey! Sleeping beauty! Rise and shine! We're here!" Sam groaned as he forced himself up. He face gaunt and drawn due to the lack of sleep he had been getting. It had been several months since Sam had been saved from Hell by Castiel. He had been having horrendous visions from "The Pit" after he had sacrificed himself to be Lucifer's vessel to save humanity. The brothers had been through a lot since Sam's return. Castiel had become god and had devoured all of the souls in purgatory, along with the carnivorous Leviathans. However Castiel could not contain them and got overwhelmed and released them into the earth. In doing so he had been killed. It had been hard for the brothers to deal with as Castiel had been like a brother to them and now he was gone. Dean was struggling with it but refused to let Sam know he was having a hard time of it.

Sam gave Dean a half smile as he wiped sleep from his eyes. They got out of the car and headed for the reception office. The door squeaked open and the smell of cleaning chemical hit them. The receptionist was cleaning the counter when the brothers approached.  
"Hello and welcome to the Lazy Motel how can I help?" The receptionist ask smiling.  
"Wow!" Dean said surprised, every motel they had stayed in in the past was dingy and the staff were rude. "Well...Stacey" Dean continued looking at the receptionists name badge. "I would like a room please"  
"Will that be a double room sir, we have our very nice honeymoon suite"  
"Wow lady! Hang on we're brothers..." Dean explained shocked. He looked at Sam and mouthed the words she thought we were...  
"A twin room will be fine..." Sam interjected.  
"Okay dokey! That will be room 498 I will need a name Mr..."  
" Mr Bond" Dean said smiling. Sam shook his head disapprovingly  
"Ok Mr Bond, have a great stay" Stacey replied handing them their keys. As they left the reception Dean turned to Sam and smiled "You would be the woman!" Sam punched him the arm "You're an ass"  
"You're a bitch!" Dean said hitting him back.

The motel room was large with two single beds dominating the room. Each had their own beside table with a crest moon shaped lamp resting on top. The decor was very dated with yellow floral wallpaper covering all of the walls and a custard carpet on the floor. It was not much but it would do for the duration of their stay. Sam entered first tossing his bag on the large wooden table beside the front door. Dean followed suite and threw himself on the nearest bed.  
"Dude, I have missed having a bed, we have been on the road to long!" Dean commented in a muffled voice, his face buried in the pillows. Sam smiled and opened his laptop. Images of Asian women in bikinis covered the screen!  
"Dude what the hell? What have I said about using my laptop for looking at...Busty Asian Babes" Sam said crossing off the website.  
"We have been on the road for a long time Sammy, a man has needs!" Dean replied sitting up. "And anyway when was the last time we had some action?" Sam shot dean a look " I think we have been too preoccupied with preventing another apocalypse to be thinking about that Dean, don't you?"  
"Maybe you have Sammy boy but I am going to go out and see if this place has a bar, I need a drink and if I happen to meet a busty Asian beauty on the way, well I guess it will be fate huh?" Dean replied opening the door. "I guess I will stay here and do some research then." Sam said turning back to the laptop. The door slammed shut causing a breeze to blow off some papers on to the floor. Sam bent down and started to gather up the papers. He reached for one titled "werewolves and shape shifters". For some reason this paper stood out. As fingers stroked the smooth paper a foot appeared on the paper preventing him from taking it. Sam looked up and was face to face with a smiling Lucifer. "Alone at last Sammy. How are you?" He said with an evil smile. Sam could feel his face twitching something he had done since a child when he was nervous. "You're not real." Sam replied falling back on his behind. "I don't think you're in a position to say what's real and what's not, don't you agree?" Lucifer replied removing a bright red apple from his pocket. He wiped it and took a large noisy bite, juice spurted out landing on the carpet. "Oh I have something for you or should I say someone." Lucifer continued smiling. He pointed towards the bathroom door. "Behind door number one" he bellowed as the door slowly crept open. Sam's heart was in his mouth as he waited to see who was behind the door. His twitching getting worse. As the door fully opened the figure was obscured by a cloud of red smoke. "Contestant number 1 come on down!" The figure through the smoke floated into view. Sam's eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. His heart stopped. "Jess?" Sam stammered. Jess his ex-girlfriend who has been brutally murdered by the yellow eyed demon, was now standing on front of him. "Sam, help me Sam, you left me Sam. Why Sam!" Jess said in a soft ghostly voice. Her long blonde hair flowing in a non-existent wind. Her hand outstretched. Sam struggled to his feet, his fingers reaching for an old injury on his hand which seemed to help with the hallucinations. Jess flashed in front of Sam as if someone had change the channel on a TV and disappeared with a high pitched scream. "That was not very nice Sammy." Lucifer said crossing his arms. "That was a present for you."  
"I know you're not here, I know it is in my head. I can control it now." Sammy said rubbing his hand more vigorously.  
"Aww your no fun...I'll be seeing you Sammy" Lucifer said before he disappeared. Sam slumped against the desk out of breath. His breathing heavy and laboured. Sweat pouring down his face. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on the covers.

Dean had entered the town centre of Pine Lake, shops selling various items, from fishing poles to hunting gear dominated the high street. It was late evening and all the shops were closing for the day. Every shop he walked past the shop owner would greet him with a friendly hello. At first Dean thought nothing of it, but when he came to the tenth shop and the shop owner greeted him with a "hello there sir! Hope you have had a great day!" He thought something was not quite right. Why is everyone in this goddamn town so friggin' nice? As he continued down the high street he came a grungy biker bar which had Harley Davidsons and similar bikes parked outside. Leaning against the wall by the entrance stood a large man with a long bushy beard. He wore a leather waistcoat with this large protruding stomach oozing over his tight leather trousers. A scar dominated his unwelcoming face and he was the proud owner of the ugliest toothless grin Dean had ever laid eyes on. As Dean approached the four wooden stairs that led to the doorway the man stood up and blocked the door. Dean stopped and swallowed hard and a half smile appeared on his face. He scratched his eyebrow and took a large breath consuming as much fresh mountain air as possible. The smells of stale beer and body odour had managed to cling onto the air Dean was breathing. Dean stepped on the first step and it creaked under his weight. The Sasquatch that was blocking the door stepped forward towards Dean and place his large rough, scarred hand on the wooden banister. His toothless grin still adorned his face. Dean instinctively reached for his blade which was stuck down his jeans on his back. The smooth handle of the knife a familiar feeling which made him feel a little bit more comfortable. As Dean reached the man, he was face to face with him he could smell the giant's breath. The smell of rotting egg and infection pulled on Dean's nasal hair urging him to wretch but he managed to hold it together. The man stood up straight and towered over Dean and then he spoke. A deep penetrating bellow erupted from the man's gut. "Welcome friend to the Hell Hole, please come in a have a glass of our ice cold beer on the house." He said placing a monstrous hand on Deans back leading him through the door. Dean's face dropped at the words that filled his ears. What the hell?! Now I know something is not right! "Uh...thanks man" Dean managed to stammer out through his confusion. The man led Dean through the wooden door into a dingy smoke filled bar. The lighting was low and he could only just make out the large figures that dominated the room. He was led to the bar which was in the middle of the large room. Dead noticed several burly men playing pool in the corner instead of the insults and abuse he would have expected from the bikers he could hear compliments such as "wow that tattoo looks really cool man" and " how did you manage to get your beard that long?". Confusion filled Dean's mind for the millionth time since he had set foot in the town. The giant from the porch raised his hand to the barman and bellowed "yes please Ryan. One of your best for our new friend here. Oh I am sorry that was very rude of me, I don't know your name friend?" He said turning his attention back on Dean. Speechless Dean was able to utter his name at least.  
"Well it lovely to meet you Dean. Isn't boys?" The biker shouted to the room. The room erupted with cheers and shouts! "My name is Brian but these guys called me Skull Crusher." As he spoke another biker walked past and patted Brian on the shoulder "really good to see you Crusher. How's Hazel doing?" "Yeah she is feeling better. Thank you Rapscallion" Brian responded turning back to Dean. "That was Steven or Rapscallion as we like to call him. Dean nodded nervously and took a loud slurp of his beer. "So what brings you to these parts then Dean?" Brian asked taking a swig from his bottle and sitting down on a bar stool that creaked under his large body weight. "Umm...just passing through, on a road trip with my Brother." Dean continued taking another swig. "Will you excuse me a sec I gotta go to the little boys room." Dean stood up and headed towards the door that read "WC" he burst through the door grabbing his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached the name "Wade Antilles" he hit the call button and waited for the call to connect. It started to ring and after three or four rings Sam answered.  
"Hello!" Sam said in a tired tone  
"Sammy something really strange is going on in town!" Dean started quickly  
"What no Asian Beauties?" Sam continued.  
"Shut up and listen to me! I came into town and everyone is being nice!" Dean explained as he paced the corridor.  
"Dean it is a small mountain town of course they're nice, every town like this is"  
"Not this nice dude! I am in a biker bar like one for the Hells Angels or something and they are all talking like I have just walked into an episode of love thy neighbour. I am freaking out!" Dean explained getting more agitated.  
"Really? Have you called Bobby? Maybe he knows something?" Sam asked his voice full of confusion.  
"I called you first. Maybe there is something here. Can you meet me?"  
"Yeah give me ten minute, call Bobby and tell him." Sam explained.  
"Meet me outside the Hell Hole it's the name of the biker place."  
"Right see you there. Oh and Dean stay safe!" Sam said reassuringly. As Dean pressed the "End Call" button on his phone, he felt his phone vibrate and "Rock you like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions bellowed out. A number he did not recognise flashed on the screen, he hesitated for a second before his thumb instinctively pressed the glowing green phone symbol on his handset. Reluctantly he brought the phone to his ear. No one had this number except Sam and Bobby. Who could this be? Before he could ask that very question a voice broke the silence.  
"Don't say a word!" A harsh female voice ordered. "I know who you are and I have been following you for a couple of days." She continued. Confusion had moulded itself to Dean's face as the voice continued. "You and your brother have stumbled onto something I have been tracking for months and you will not find your answer." Dean went to speak before the voice spoke again. "I don't know what it is but I will find out! So you had both better leave before I make you!" Finally Dean was able to speak "Who the hell is this? And how did you get this number?" He said looking around him cautiously to make sure no bikers had come looking for him. "Well that's not important right now, what is important is you getting out of that bar before cuddles there come through the door you standing behind in 5..4..3..2..1" the line went dead as the door Dean was standing in front of flew open! The force of the door swinging open and hitting him in the back threw Dean to the ground in a heap. His phone flying from his hand and smashing against the wall. "Oh my god! I am so sorry let me help you up!" Brian shouted grabbing Dean by the arm lifting him up like a crane lifting a large cement block. Dean pulled his arm out of the tight grasp of Brian's giant hands. "Get off me!" Dean barked rubbing the back of his head. His vision slightly blurry as he eyes darted through the musty darkness looking for his phone. "Are you alright Dean?" Brian asked reaching out for him. "Fine I just dropped my phone!" Dean replied now on his hands and knees searching for the phone. His fingers dancing along the sticky carpet as he blindly padded the floor. His index finger finally brushing the rough plastic of the shattered phone. He picked up the remnants of the handset and shot a sharp look at Brian! "Dean I am so sorry... Let me pay for a replacement!" Brian whimpered apologetically. Dean barged past Brian and stormed through the bar and burst out of the front door and jogged down the four steps and led to the bar. He continued along the driveway and turned back onto the street when he saw the Impala driving towards him. Sam pulled up beside him and Dean jumped in the passenger door. "Get me the hell away from that place" Dean ordered as Sam pulled away from "The Hell Hole".

Chapter 2

The impala pulled up to "The Lazy Motel's" parking lot and came to a stop in a space situated in front of their room. The brothers got out of the car in silence and headed straight for the motel room. Dean had explained everything that had happened to him in the bar, from the over friendly biker to the mystery caller in the ride over. Sam listened intently not asking any questions for fear of missing any information. As they entered the room Dean stopped in his tracks. Sam bumped into him and was about to bitch to him about stopping when he looked up and saw a woman standing in their motel room. She was standing by one of the beds and turned when the boys opened the door. She was dressed similar to them, she wore torn blue jeans, filthy with dried mud and what looked like blood. A dirty blue checked shirt covered by a brown worn leather jacket. Her long blonde hair was matted and unkempt. She was older than boys. Dean pulled his pistol out and aimed it straight at the woman's face and Sam followed suite!  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs his index finger resting on the trigger, his muscle twitching at the possibility of pulling it.  
"Relax cowboy!" The woman said raising her hand in a defensive manor. "We spoke on the phone." Dean gave Sam a half glance and Sam nodded. They both lowered the guns but did not holster them. "My name is Phoebe. I am a hunter as well. I got your number from Bobby Singer. He is a good friend." Dean shot Sam another look, Sam returned the look and his eyes darted back to Phoebe. "He has never mentioned you." Dean replied standing firm.  
"Well he wouldn't seeing as I have only just got back in contact with him. We had a thing a few years ago, did not end very well and well the rest is history." She explained sitting down on the bed. Sam holstered his pistol and Dean kept his out still unsure. "Thank you, you were making me most unwelcome." She responded  
"How did you know where to find us?" Sam asked sitting down on a chair at the desk.  
"Bobby mentioned that he had sent you two up this way to investigate some murders and suggested I got in touch to get some help." Phoebe told them. Dean was still standing studying her trying to work her out. "How long have you been here?" Sam asked  
"Well I have been in Pine Lake for about a month. I had been investigating some missing persons too but I found no trace. A few weeks ago the people of the town suddenly became really nice and friendly. At first I thought nothing of it , until a group of Hells Angels rode into town and set up shop in the only bar this town has got and turned it into the delightful place you saw back there. At first they were threatening the town's people who were taking it very well and welcomed the bikers. Then with in about a week the bikers had become just as friendly as the townsfolk. I don't know what to make of it. I have seen nothing like it before." Phoebe explained before standing up and pouring a shot glass of whiskey from her hip flask. In one gulp she finished the glass and began to pour another. "So what, do you reckon is it a virus, or disease that is causing this?" Dean asked finally holstering his gun.  
"I don't think so, there have been no other symptoms other than the friendliness. Having said that though, there was a florist who had a shop on the high street who died last week. No one knows how he died but it wasn't natural I can tell you that much."  
"Worth checking out at least" Dean replied more to Sam than Phoebe. Sam opened up his laptop and began typing the clicking of the keys the only sound breaking the silence. "So how do you two know Bobby?" Phoebe asked Dean offering him a swig from her flask. He refused taking his own out and taking a swig. "He has been like a father to us. Our mother was killed when we were kids and our dad tried to raise us to the best of his abilities. He was a hunter too and was always away. Bobby helped raise us. When our dad died a few years ago Bobby was there to pick up the pieces." Dean said surprised at how much he told this woman he had only just met. For some reason he felt a connection to her. She reminded him of his friend Ellen who had helped them out on several occasions. She was also a hunter along with her daughter Jo. They made the ultimate sacrifice to save Sam and Dean from a pack of Hell Hounds. Phoebe looked like Jo but thirty years older. Dean found himself staring at Phoebe lost in memories of Ellen and Jo. Suddenly Sam interrupted the memories. "I found the medical obituary of our florist. One Mr Chow. Died August 22nd of unnatural causes. Body was covered in boils." Sam read his stomach churning slightly at the thought of the body. He continued. "His wife lives in the town still maybe worthwhile speaking to her."  
"Right. Looks like we will have to suite up." Dean said pocketing his flask and leaning over Sam's shoulder to read the report.  
"I had better get going, I will meet with you later boys." Phoebe said opening the Motel door. "Be careful". Dean gave her a half smile and returned to the screen.

It was a sleepless night for the brothers as they lay in bed tossing and turning with thoughts of the town and the missing people. Sam woke early, the golden sun peering through the blinds illuminating the room. Dean was lying on his stomach his face buried in the pillows, snorts bellowing from within. Sam got up pulled on his jeans and a black shirt, ruffled his hair and headed out the door. He took in a deep breath of mountain fresh air and made his way to the vending machine which was outside the office. Looking down the list of soda he was torn between what to choose but settled on a can on Dr Pepper. The can tumbled out with a thud and Sam opened it loudly. As he took a gulp he noticed someone arguing in the office. He slowly crept to the window to get a better look. Inside he noticed a large biker talking to the receptionist.  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" The biker shouted getting in the receptionists face. "Tell me what room they are in or I will smash this shit hole up!"  
"Mr Crusher I am not a liberty to disclose that information" Stacey explained trying to diffuse the situation. The bikers face twisted with anger a he raised his fist ready to hit her.  
"Hey!" Sam shouted running into the reception can of soda still in his hand. "I suggest you leave her alone!"  
The biker turned to face Sam his face still contorted with anger!  
"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The biker bellowed as he rushed Sam. He ploughed straight into him and threw him through the door smashing the glass and hitting the ground hard. The biker got to his feet and ran through the parking lot and out of sight. Sam got to his feet and brushed himself off. He noticed Stacey had just continued working and had not taken any notice to what happened. Sam approached the counter and Stacey looked up at him. "Hello and welcome to the Lazy Motel" She said smiling. Sam recoiled with confusion and asked if she was ok. "I am fine sir thank you and are you well. Oh dear it looks like you have a cut on your forehead. Let me help you with that." Stacey added removing a napkin from her pocket. She wiped the blood that was trickling down Sam's forehead.  
"Uh thanks...I better go!" Sam said finally rushing for the broken door and back to Dean. The motel room door burst open and Sam tumbled in. Dean was awake and brushing his teeth. "You alright Sammy?" Dean said with a mouthful of toothpaste. "Dean we gotta go something is seriously wrong with this place!" Sam said panting. He explained to Dean what had happened with the biker and Stacey as they got dressed in their suites and headed to the car.

The journey to the florist's house was short. The brothers stepped out of the car and made their way up the short drive to the front door. The garden was full of bright colours, the smells were intoxicating. They approached the front door and Dean knocked on the large dark oak door the sound penetrating the silence. The door opened slowly and they were greeted by a small elderly Chinese lady. Her face was drawn and she looked pale. Dean and Sam shared a look.  
"Yes?" The lady muttered as she greeted the brothers.  
"Mrs Chow? My name is Agent Black and this is Agent Brown. We are here to talk to you about your husband." Sam said showing his fake FBI badge to Mrs Chow. Dean did the same.  
"I have already told the police everything I know." She explained allowing them in.  
"We are aware of that, but there are just a couple of things we need to clear up." Dean responded. The house was immaculate. Dark wooden floors spanned the length of the house. The walls pearl white with pictures of family members and a man they assumed to be Mr Chow. The boys were ushered to a large sofa situated in front of a large bay window. They took a seat and Mrs Chow joined them in an arm chair opposite them.  
"How can I help you boys?" Mrs Chow asked sitting back in her arm chair.  
"We were hoping you could tell us what happened to your husband." Sam explain in the most compassionate way he could. Mrs Chow smiled and leant forward "terrible business, he was a silly man. Always getting himself into pickles" she started smiling the whole way through "His boss told me he was carrying a barrel of water to his car when it fell and landed on him. He says it was cold water but he was boiled alive. Cold water does not do that." She carried on explaining her husband's death. Dean exchanged looks with Sam who shared the same expression. Eventually Dean was able to ask "did you husband have any enemies, anyone who would want to do your husband any harm?"  
"Don't be silly everyone in this town is lovely we look out for each other. It was just a terrible accident." Mrs Chow laughed as she said this. Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Listen lady, your husband has been murdered! This was no accident!" Dean snapped trying to evoke more of a reaction. Instead Sam got angry with him.  
"Dean! What he means to say is..." Sam says clawing at any hope to be respectful.  
"There has not been a murder in these parts for years. As I said it was just a tragic accident!" Mrs Chow stated again almost trying to convince herself. Dean shifted his weight in the seat, feeling uncomfortable at the how flippant this lady was being about the death of her husband.  
"What can you tell us about the town? Why is everyone so nice?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"What do you mean young man? This town has always been nice." Mrs Chow said unconvincingly. There was something about the way she said "this town has always been nice" that made Sam not believe her. Almost like she was hiding something. The boys said their goodbyes and left Mrs Chow waving from the front door. They got to the car and Sam stopped. "Something about her is not right." Sam said resting his hands on the roof of the car. The midday sun heating the metal.  
"I know, how can you be so calm about losing your husband?" Dean said opening the driver's door. Sam opened the passenger's door and got in the car.  
"It's not that, when I asked about the town she seemed to tense up. Almost like I had opened an old wound."  
"Hmm...You think she's hiding something?" Dean asked putting the keys in the ignition.  
"Hmm" Sam said staring into the distance. "Drop me off at the motel I want to research the history of this town. You go to the morgue and see what the body looks like" Sam continued getting his phone out his pocket.  
"Gee thanks, I get to and see the human wart and you get to chill." Dean said smiling. He put his foot on the accelerator sending the impala shooting off down the road.

Chapter 3

Dean pulled up outside the morgue later that day. It had started to rain quite heavily creating large puddles in the road and the pavements. He got out of the car and made his way up the wet stone stairs and into the entrance hall of the morgue. A small reception desk dominated the room and not much of anything else. The pretty receptionist welcomed Dean and asked how she could help. Dean removed his FBI badge and held it up to her. "Agent Blackmore, I want to see the body of Mr Chow." The receptionist led Dean into the surgery where there were several bodies on metal gurneys all covered in white cloths. A surgeon came out of the office with a smile on his face and welcomed Dean.  
"Hello there, can I help you today?"  
"Agent Blackmore FBI. I am here to examine the body of Mr Chow." Dean replied showing his badge for a second time.  
"Oh yes nasty business that looks like he was boiled alive!" The surgeon explained leading Dean to a hatch on the wall. He pulled open the metal door and removed the gurney with a body on it. The white cloth splattered with red.  
"I hope you have not had breakfast yet" the surgeon joked removing the cloth. Dean wretched at the sight he saw. A small Chinese man, covered in bloody burst boils. Blood seeped out each burst boil. Dean got closer to the body to examine the gaping holes in the man's skin. The smell was horrible, a mixture of rotting flesh and rotten egg.  
"Are these boils just on the front of the body?" Dean asked  
"No that's the strange thing, they appear to be all over the body. Was this not in the notes I gave the police?" The surgeon asked getting suspicious.  
"I have not read all of the notes... We only got sent half of them." Dean said hoping that was enough to convince the man.  
"Oh okay dokey!"  
Dean lifted up another piece of the sheet covering the cadaver to reveal the rest of the bursting boils. Mr Chow's arms we covered in them and his torso teaming with puss filled bubbles. On his left side under his ribs Dean noticed a strange symbol burned into his skin. A circle with a Chinese dragon coiled around a cross had been branded on the skin and the red scar protruded out of the skin. Dean looked up at the surgeon pointing at the symbol. "What's this?" Dean asked hoping to get an answer.  
"I don't know, I thought it was a tattoo or something." The surgeon replied not at all interested in Dean anymore, more preoccupied on reading his notes.  
"Doesn't look like any tattoo I have ever seen." Dean replied taking his phone out of his inside pocket. He took a picture of the scar and put his phone back in his pocket. "Ok I have seen enough. Thank you." Dean said leaving the surgery. He drove back to the motel with thoughts dancing in his mind of what the symbol could mean.

Sam had been staring at the screen of his laptop for what felt like hours. Words and images now becoming a blur. Outside he heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine and the door closing. Dean came into the motel room holding a bag containing a greasy burger and beer, just what Sam needed.  
"Well that was fun!" Dean said dripping wet, handing Sam a burger and a bottle of beer. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom door and began to dry his hair. "Find anything interesting?"  
"Well yeah I did actually" Sam replied cracking open the beer and unwrapping his burger. "This town has had an interesting history and could help us understand what might be going on. This town was founded by one Richard Brennan, a British archaeologist living the America in 1795." He took a big bite from his burger, mayonnaise dripping onto the burger wrapper. "He went to China in search of the mystical temple of the spirit dragon. Once thought to be just a myth until Richard found it. He searched the temple and found a strange statue of a half lion half dragon called the maguey. This statue had been written about in thousands of scriptures and was infamous. Thought to be the cause of many battles in Chinese history." He took a swig from his beer and looked at Dean who had demolished his burger and was hanging off every word Sam was saying. "Richard took the statue with the plan to take it to London and put it in the British Museum. Before he could do that he kept it in Pine Lake for a few months to study it before he would send it to New York to be shipped to London. However it never left Pine Lake. A few months after returning from China, Richard died. They said it was of natural causes, but some believed that the statue was cursed." Sam sat back in his chair, proud that he had informed Dean of all the information without forgetting anything.  
"So a cursed object here in Pine Lake" Dean said wiping his hands on a napkin.  
"We don't know if it is still here, that was over two hundred years ago Dean. Chances are it is long gone!"  
"Well something is going on in this town" Dean said showing Sam the picture of the brand he had taken from Mr Chow's body.  
"What the hell?" Sam replied taking a closer look. "Have ever seen anything like this before?"  
"No, never... I thought we could call Bobby and see if he has ever seen it." Dean suggested taking his phone back from Sam. "His body was weird though Sammy. He looked like a giant toad who had all of their boils and warts burst!"  
"Dude I am eating! Do you mind?" Sam snapped back. He dropped his burger on the wrapper and wiped his hands. Dean laughed as he scrolled through his contacts and found Bobby's number. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. After three rings the call was answered.  
"Dean?" Bobby asked in his usual gruff voice  
"Bobby! How are you?" Dean said as he always did when he spoke to Bobby on the phone!"  
"What do you eejits want"  
"We are currently on a job in Pine Lake, New England." Dean explained "this town is strange Bobby, everyone is acting really nice, something is not right here." Dean explained pacing the room.  
"Is that the job? You investigating a nice town, good job boys! Good job!" Bobby joked chuckling to himself.  
"No, we have stiffs, and the one I had looked at had a weird symbol on it, I was hoping you could take a look at it. I have sent it to you". Dean asked hopeful that Bobby would be able to help them out. "Oh and we have met your friend Phoebe."  
"Phoebe?" Bobby replied confused, he paused for a second trying to remember all of the woman he had met in his life. "I don't know anyone called Phoebe" he finally said breaking the silence.  
"Well she seemed to know you and was pretty set about it" Dean replied now with a serious and stern look in his face. Sam nodded to Dean asking what was wrong. Dean shook his head standing up and walking to the window. "This symbol. I have seen it before but I can't remember where. I am not too far from you boys so I am going to come to you. Stay where you are I will be with you in a couple of hours." Bobby finished and said his goodbyes. The phone went silent. Dean sat back down at the table tossing his phone onto the hard surface, it slid and rested against his beer bottle causing it to wobble. The light on the phone went out.  
"So?" Sam asked intrigued as to what Bobby had said.  
"He is on his way here, he will be here soon" Dean replied picking up a second burger. He looked at the juicy meat and the oozing cheese. The thoughts of Phoebe and who she was danced inside his head. He tossed the burger back on the paper.  
"Did he say who Phoebe was?" Sam asked cracking open another beer and taking a nice long swig.  
"Yeah, claims he doesn't know who the hell she is." Dean said taking a sip from his bottle. The cold refreshing beer cooling down his frustration.  
"Doesn't know who she is?" Sam said swallowing his beer with a big gulp.  
"Apparently not, he didn't really explain himself."  
"Anything about this symbol?"  
"He says he recognised the symbol but can't remember it from any of the text books." Dean said staring out of the window.  
"So who do you think this Phoebe is then?" Sam asked wiping his hand together.  
"I don't know, just some crazy bitch who think she knows Bobby!" Dean sat back and took another swig of beer." All we can do now is hit the books and wait for Bobby to get here."

Several hours past and Dean and Sam had been researching for hours. Dean's eyes had tried their best to fall under the spell of sleep for about an hour. Sam's face was pale and drawn from staring at the computer screen for so long. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Dean bolted upright and darted for the door. He opened it to be face to face with Bobby. He smiled and ushered Bobby in.  
"Hey boys!" I got some news!" Bobby said as excited a kid at Christmas. "I managed to track down that symbol! It is an Angel symbol. It gets etched into the skin when a certain Angel touches you." Bobby explained opening his journal on the table. Some of his notes fell on the floor.  
"An angel, seriously?" Dean barked "you have got to be kidding me! Who is it Zachariah, Balthazar who?"  
"From what I can gather it is an Angel that goes by the name of Kenaste." Bobby continued on "he was an archangel that's all I have on him. I don't think he is one doing the killing, I think he is one making people happy"  
"So there is something else killing the people?" Sam asked confused. Bobby took of his filthy trucker's hat and smoothed out his greasy balding hair.  
"So what a demon? A spirit what is causing these deaths then?"

"Guess you were wrong about the Chinese curse then Sammy" Dean said to Sam lying back on the bed.  
Sam raised his eye brows and turned back to his computer. The screen was on the Lake Pine Post, the local newspaper website.  
Sam's eyes squinted and he turned to Bobby and Dean.  
"Hey check this out, the website just refreshed. There has been another death." Sam began to read aloud from the page.  
"A local man, Clive Roberts, has been killed today in a tragic accident in his home. It is believed that Mr Roberts had been washing his car when he tripped over the bucket of water and fell underneath his car. His car was then said to reverse over him, killing him instantly, police are investigating. More on this story as it progresses." Sam finished turning to Dean and Bobby who were both staring at him intently with their arms crossed in the exact same way.  
"That's strange but not really related, is it? Tell you what, you and Bobby go and play CSI I will go and speak to Flat Stanley's wife!" Dean said leaving the motel room.

Dean pulled up to a large house at the end of a caul de sac. Large bushes and bright flowers dominated the front garden and the large windows were allowing the September sun to bellow through into the house. The garage door was closed and yellow police tape stretched the length of the door. Dean rubbed his chin his stubble scraping his finger tips. He sighed and stepped out of the car. The cool breeze hitting him, the smell of petunias filling his nostrils. He made his way up the drive way and tightened his tie as he reached the door. He grabbed the door knocker and let it fall against the copper stopper the sound echoed through the silence. After a few seconds the door swung open.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" A cheery blonde haired woman welcomed Dean.  
"Agent Marston FBI" Dean replied holding up his fake badge. Every time he did this he always thought there would be someone who would catch them out.  
"Hello agent what can I do for you?" The lady asked, a smiled plastered on her drawn pale face.  
"I have come to speak to you about your husband, Clive" Dean said noticing a slight flinch at his name.  
"Of course" the woman replied after a slightly awkward silence. "But I have already spoken to the police and told them everything, what do the FBI want? It was just an accident"  
"Oh yes Mrs Roberts, there is just a couple of things we need to clear up for our reports." Dean replied, itching his eye brow.  
"Oh how rude of me, please come in Agent, can I fix you a drink?" Mrs Roberts asked ushering Dean into the house.  
"No I am ok, thank you." Dean replied stepping into the house. The house was pristine as was all of the furniture. Ivory white carpets stretched the length of the hallway and large sofas dominated the living room. Large TV covered the wall above a charcoal black fireplace. Pictures of the couple plastered on every wall in the house. If Dean didn't know better he would have said that this couple were very rich.  
"So agent, please take a seat!" Mrs Roberts said ushering him into the living room.  
"Err... Thank you" Dean replied sitting on the sofa, his ass sinking into the soft cushions. "Mrs Roberts did your husband have any enemies? Anyone who may want to cause him harm?"  
"Please call me Lydia, no not that I know of. He was very well liked in the community, this was just a tragic accident. He obviously forgot he put the car in reverse and left the hand break off." Lydia explained smiling the whole way through.  
"Are you a religious person Mrs...?Lydia?" Dean asked, he suddenly had an idea.  
"No I am not agent, why do you ask?" Lydia replied sipping from her tea cup.  
"Did you know Mr Chow?" Dean asked trying to get a connection  
"Yes we were good friends, Xiao and Lee would come over for dinner quiet often"  
"I see, they worked at the florists am I correct? If I am not mistaken there was a large golden Buddha in that shop" Dean asked taking out a picture of the florist and handing it to Lydia.  
"Yes, that's right, he loved that statue, and he got it imported from China, a few years ago!"  
"Was Mr Chow...?" Dean was interrupted by Lydia holding her hand up.  
"Lee...his name was Lee, not Mr Chow. That was his father, that's what he used to always say".  
"I see, sorry... Was Mr...?Lee...a religious man?"  
"Oh no he only had the Buddha because he liked the look of it... You seem to be focused on if we are religious Mr Marston, to save you anymore questions, no one in this town is religious, if you hadn't noticed, there are no churches in town."  
Dean was confused, no one was religious! Suddenly it hit him, the Angel was harming them because they did not believe!  
"Thank you for your time Lydia, again I am really sorry for you loss. I will see myself out." Dean said standing up and straightening his suite jacket. He was not even out of the front door when he was on the phone to Sam!  
"Sammy, I have got the connection!" Dean spoke excitedly  
"What is it then?" Sam replied  
"Religion! No one in this town in religious! Kenaste is punishing the people of this town for not being religious!" Dean felt relived for finally getting it out.  
"Are you sure?" Sam replied now intrigued.  
"Lee Chow and Clive Roberts, were both atheists and so is everyone in the town. Anything on the stiff?" Dean asked changing the subject?  
"Well Bobby called it, etched into his arm is the same symbol that we saw before. There is definitely a connection." Sam said in a soft voice.  
"Sammy we need to meet up and come up with a game plan. Meet me back at the motel in an hour." Dean said hanging up the phone.

An hour past as Dean waited for Sam and Bobby to come back to the motel room. He was sitting on the bed with his pistol in his hand, and a dirty rag in the other. The smell of polish filled the air and was beginning to make him dizzy. Suddenly the room was filled with light from the headlights of the impala, moments later Sam and Bobby burst through the door. Sam nodded at Dean and Bobby half smiled.  
"What's the plan?" Sam asked as he sat on the chair by the table taking his tie off.  
"Well first of all we need to try and work out who the angel is, or what vessel he is using." Bobby replied flattening his greasy hair, his trucker's hat under his arm.  
"I have an idea of where we can start, who have we met in this town who seems strange?" Sam said turning on his laptop and taking his suite jacket off, placing on the back of his chair. Bobby and Dean looked at each other as if to say "everyone!" Sam sighed and shook his head. "Ok fine, who have we met who seems stranger than everyone else? Someone who claims to know us?" Sam continued.  
"Phoebe?" Dean finally said after a long silence.  
"Who?" Bobby asked grabbing three beers from the fridge. He tossed one to Dean who caught it and cracked it open, then one to Sam who placed it in the table.  
"Phoebe, the girl who came to us out of nowhere and claimed to know you, and who called Dean out of the blue without knowing his number, but somehow knew where he was at the time." Sam explained. Dean gestured with his bottle in agreement with Sam.  
"That does seem strange, but what I don't get, why say she knows me?" Bobby asked leaning against the wall, beer still in his hand.  
"I don't know, so she can get close to us?" Sam replied sipping from his bottle.  
"Surely she would want to avoid us, because she know what we are, she would know that we would destroy her in a heartbeat." Bobby replied pacing the room. Dean lay back on the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling, counting the cracks in the paint work.  
"I guess we should call her and get her to meet us so we can "discuss" this?" He suggested.  
Both Sam and Bobby turned to him with a look of confusion on their faces.  
"Don't be such an eejit! We call her here, she will know straight away that something is going on, and that will be it!" Bobby finally piped up, now staring at Dean, who was still staring at the ceiling.  
"So what do you suggest?" Dean responded sitting up.  
"We speak to more people about when the town got a dose of the happy pill and then we go from there, we should start with your friend the biker!" Bobby explained placing his empty bottle on the table by Sam.  
Sam looked up from his computer.  
"That may be a little bit difficult." He said looking at Bobby. There was a pause and Bobby gestured to Sam with his eyes asking why.  
"The biker bar has been burnt down."

Chapter 4

An hour had past when the impala rolled up to The Hell Hole. Dean stopped the car and his jaw dropped when he saw the burning structure in front of him, charred bodies littered the ground in front of the behemoth that was the bon fire. Sam got out of the car and made his way to the scene which had been cornered off by the police. The searing heat was immense and the orange colour lit up the night sky, embers soaring high into the sky. Sam reached the tape and was followed by Dean and Bobby. A young officer came over to the tape and placed his hand out.  
"Hey, sorry guys, no public allowed, please step back." The officer ordered ushering them back. Sam held up his FBI badge, as did Dean and Bobby.  
"FBI? This was just an accident, why do the FBI need to be here?" The officer asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Just protocol, what happened here anyway?" Dean asked placing his badge back in his pocket.  
"Isn't it obvious?" The officer replied mockingly.  
Dean winced at the sarcastic comment. Sam glared at him.  
"Humour me!" Dean replied, trying his best not to punch the kid.  
"Well as we can gather, there seems to have been an electrical fire, which has caused the whole place to go up, with all of the alcohol in the building it went up really easy!" The officer explained. As he finished explaining another officer called him over, the young officer said his goodbyes and left the brothers to their thoughts.  
"Something seem weird to you Dean?" Sam asked turning away from the fire.  
"Yeah how that kid has no respect!" Dean said glaring back at the young officer.  
"No! Well yeah maybe... He wasn't all happy go lucky was he! I mean he just seemed normal." Sam explained  
"He is from outta town! This town doesn't have a police department!" Bobby explained. "They are state troopers, not precinct cops. So they would have been effected by the Angles effect."  
"So it is just the people in the town who are affected?" Dean replied confused. "I guess that makes it a little bit simpler"  
"Listen we need to get into the wreckage! I don't think this was an electrical fire. I will come back later when the cops are gone and get inside, you boys try and find this Phoebe and see what information you can get out of her!" Bobby suggested as they made their way back to their cars.

Several hours had passed and the sun had set over the tree covered mountains as Bobby drove up to the charred remains of the infamous bar. The impala shuddered to a stop and Bobby let out a sigh as he got out of the car. The fresh mountain air now contaminated with the bitter stench of death and burning wood. Twigs and leave cracked under his feet as he made his way to the site, crouching under the yellow police tape that was swaying in the wind. The whole building was a shell of its former self, black and scorched, embers still burning in some places. Small trails of smoke slowly climbing to the sky. The debris under his feet gave way as he took careful steps towards the entrance of the building. The wooden steps had crumbled to piles of ash, so Bobby scrambled onto the scorched concrete wall and climbed onto the rickety porch way. The wooden door way of the entrance had warped and twisted where the flames had exploded out. Carefully he crept in watching his every step to be sure not to step on a damaged floor board which could cause him to fall through the floor. As he made his way into the main bar area he was able to work out what happened instantly. In front of him were the remains of five men while had all been tied to chairs in a circle. Their heads we leaning back, their faces pointed at the roof. His eyes followed their gaze and he noticed familiar symbols etched into the roof.  
"Balls" he said loudly taking his phone out, his stubby fingers pressing the numbers, he began muttering to himself.  
"Bobby? What's up?" Dean's voice broke the silence.  
"Boys, I am in the remains of the bar." He rubs his beard, thinking of how to explain what he is looking at.  
"Did you notice a devils trap when you were here last?"  
"A Devils trap? Where?" Dean Replies noticeably confused.  
"In the main bar area on the roof. There are five guys, tied to chairs staring at the trap, they have been burnt alive." Bobby explains getting closer to the scorched bodies. He knelt down next to one and began to pick away at the burnt flesh, as he peeled away the skin of one man, a cylinder of light exploded from the man's face and another from his chest. Another from his hand and then from his feet. The body began to shake and then exploded into a cloud of black dust and a ball of searing hot light, Bobby was thrown back onto the floor in a heap, his phone was thrown from his hand and smashed on the ground. As he sat up to see what happened he noticed three of the other men do the same as the first, this time the explosion was bigger and it shook the remains of the building causing beams and chunks of wood to clatter down around him. As the dust settled Bobby noticed one more body slouched in a chair. This body was not as scorched as the others and it seemed to shiver! Bobby tried to get to his feet but a searing pain surged through his body! His leg was wedged underneath a fallen pillar and he was unable to move. He titled his head back and looked at the remnants of his phone.  
"Balls" he muttered through gritted teeth. As he struggled to get his legs out, he could hear a whimper come from inside the room. The whimper seems to come from the centre I the room, the dust clouding his vision.  
"Hello?" Bobby coughed as he struggled with the heavy wooden beam on his leg.  
"Help me!" The voice squeaked through the rubble.  
"I'm trying, but I am stuck" Bobby replied to the invisible voice. He pushed on the beam and let out a loud scream as the beam gave way falling to the ground with a loud crash freeing his leg. With a sigh of relief Bobby struggled to his feet and limped through the rubble to the centre of the circle of dust. The remaining body was still in the chair. Bobby looked around him confused, where had the voice come from? He thought to himself.  
"Hello?" He shouted to the darkness.  
"Help me! Please!" The voice piped up again, it was close, very close.  
"Where are you?" He asked the voice unable to see the owner.  
"Help me!" The voice muttered once again.  
Then it hit Bobby like a tidal wave. The voice was coming from the body in the chair, this person was not dead.  
"Holy shit!" Bobby muttered as he knelt down in front of the burnt remains of the person. "I will try and help you, but I don't how I will" Bobby replied eager to save this person. He went behind the chair and untied the person's hands, but their body was too badly burnt that their hand turned to dust and disappeared.  
"I am sorry..." The voice finally said and their body began to shake more violently. A beam of light exploded from their chest and their head and the body burst into a cloud of dust. Bobby covered his face with his arm, to prevent the dust from going down his throat, but that didn't help as he coughed and spluttered. When he recovered he stood and up to leave but the doorway was blocked by a woman facing him.  
"Hello Bobby, long time no see!" The woman said smiling.  
"Oh balls!" Bobby replied.

It had been a long night for Sam as he lay in bed tossing and turning. Thoughts dancing in his head, from the murders to Jess to Dean and to Cas. He looked over at Dean who was fast asleep, his covers pulled up to his neck. Slight moans coming from him, told Sam he was sound asleep. It was good to see as he had not slept well since Castiel when off the rails. Sam stared at the floral wall of the motel room as he tried in vain to fall asleep. As he closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep a voice filled his head, a voice he recognised, and a voice he hated!  
"Hello Sammy!" Lucifer said his voice filling Sam's head.  
Sam opened his eyes quickly to be face to face with a smiling Lucifer. His skin was peeling in places and his rotten breath singed Sam's nostrils.  
"You have been a naughty boy Sammy." He continued with a disappointed look. "I have been trying to find you but you have been blocking me out haven't you?"  
"I can control it now! I know how to beat you!" Sam replied anger bubbling from within.  
"Well good for you! But just remember the fun time we had down below, it would be a shame for me to think that meant nothing! Anyway look, with Dean pining after feather boy and Bobby not caring about you, you don't have anyone else, you only have me!" Lucifer smiling, showing his rotten teeth. Sam closed his eyes, Lucifer's voice still rang in his head.  
"Just let me in Sammy, we could do so much together. Think of the destruction we could cause, the pain!" Lucifer laughed, heat exploding from his mouth. Sam winced at the smell and the heat. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand vigorously to get Lucifer to leave!  
"Ok I will leave but not because you want me to. I have places to be, people to kill. Be seeing you Sammy!" He said as he faded away. Sam opened his eyes and let out a deep loud sigh of relief. He looked over at Dean who had woken up and was staring right at him. Sam swallowed hard, his jaw clenching avoiding Dean's gaze as best as he could.

The sun began to sneak into the room when Sam woke up. He looked over to Dean and his bed was empty. He looked around the room as Dean came out of the bathroom. His toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste around his lips.  
"Morning. How did you sleep?" Dean asked as if nothing was wrong. He had decided that he was not going to speak to Sam until after they had sorted out what was going on. Sam stared at him and did not say a word.  
"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Dean replied mockingly as he spat the paste into the sink.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked standing up and walking towards Dean.  
"Brushing my teeth, getting ready to go" he replied knowing what Sam meant, but not wanting to talk about it.  
"Are you not going to ask me? Are you not going to lecture me?" Sam asked leaning against the bathroom door, his arms crossed.  
Dean stared at him, water running down his chin.  
"Why should I, if I hadn't seen you talking to yourself, you wouldn't have talked to me about it!" Dean said after an awkward silence. He barged past Sam and began to pack his duffle bag.  
"I'm dealing with it! You don't need to know!" Sam replied not looking at Dean  
"I don't need to know? I need to know that you have got my back and if you're not all there, how can I trust that you will be able to support me!" Dean snapped back, holding his pistol. "I am your brother Sam! You should be able to speak to me about anything!"  
"Dean, I'm dealing with it"  
"You lying in bed talking to Lucifer is not dealing with it Sam!"  
"Dean please!"  
"No Sam! I have been quiet enough about this! Does Bobby know or are you lying to him as well?"  
"He doesn't know. Don't tell him Dean please!" Sam pleaded with his brother. Dean paused for a moment looking at his pistol. He placed it in his belt and walked out of the motel. Sam sighed and through his hands in the air.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted after Dean as his brother was opening the driver's door of the impala.  
"I am not going to keep your sordid little secret Sam! It is up to you to tell Bobby!" Dean snapped back getting into the car.  
"Hey! Don't get all high and mighty with me Dean! I asked you how you were feeling about Cas and you refused to talk to me!" Sam responded pulling open the door. Dean got out of the car and squared up to Sam.  
"Don't you dare compare this to Cas! Cas is gone! I am dealing with the betrayal and loss of my friend! I am not is cahoots with the devil!" Dean said through gritted teeth. He got into the car and slammed the door. Sam got into the passenger's side and Dean started the engine. The car jolted to a start and began to rumble. The car shot off down the road, the wheels spinning in the dirt.

The drive was awkward, neither brother said a word for about fifteen minutes.  
"Have you heard from Bobby?" Sam finally spoke, his voice cracking as he nervously asked the question.  
Dean waited for a moment to answer and then without looking at his brother answered his question.  
"No, not since last night."  
"Have you tried his cell?"  
"No. Have you?"  
"No."  
"No, you were too busy chatting to your buddy!" Dean said sarcastically not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Enough Dean!"  
"No! It's enough when I say it's enough! I have never kept anything from you, but for years you have kept so many secrets!" Dean snapped back finally looking at his brother.  
"Really? So while I was in the pit, all the things you did you have told me everything have you!" Sam replied  
"Everything you need to know yes!"  
"Exactly! Everything I need to know, you don't need to know everything about me!"  
"If it involves my little brother talking to the Devil of course I need to know!"  
"I can handle it Dean!"  
"Didn't look like it last night"  
Sam didn't respond, but just looked out of the window. Suddenly his cell phone broke the awkward silence. The light flashing lighting up the car.  
"It's Bobby!" Sam spoke up answering the phone.  
"Bobby? Are you alright?" Sam asked putting the phone to his ear.  
"Sam?" A female voice echoed through the phone.  
"Phoebe?" Sam responded confused, Dean shot him a look.  
"It's Bobby. There's been an accident! Can you come quickly?" Phoebe replied sounding concerned.  
"What! Where are you?" Sam almost shouted down the phone.  
"We are at the remains of the bar! Please come quickly!" She shouted hanging up the phone.  
"Bobby's had an accident, they are at the bar!" Sam said laying the phone down.  
"What?" Dean almost shouted. Without realising he put his foot down on the gas and the impala shot along the road.

The impala pulled up outside the remains of the bar. Dean stepped out of the car and made his way to the back. He opened the trunk and removed a pump action shotgun and a large dagger. He placed the dagger in his belt and closed the trunk. Sam joined him and they made their way under the police tape and up the burnt stairs. They placed their backs against the wooden supports with their pistols out. Dean turned to Sam and nodded, Sam returned the nod and they entered the remains.  
"Bobby?" Dean shouted, his voice echoing through the darkness. There was now reply, he shouted again but got no response. Sam stopped and straightened up.  
"Where is he?" Sam asked holstering his pistol.  
"Are you sure she said he was here?" Dean asked holstering his pistol.  
"She said there had been an accident and that Bobby was hurt." Sam snapped back at Dean. Dean glared back at Sam and searched the wreckage.  
"Bobby!" Dean bellowed his voice echoing through the rubble.  
There was no response.  
"Bobby!" He shouted again!  
"He's not here Dean! She was messing with us!" Sam replied.  
Suddenly there were footsteps coming up the rickety wooden steps behind them. The brothers threw themselves against the wall, their guns trained on the entrance. The shadow of a skinny man danced on the charred floor as the footsteps got closer. The wood creaked under his feet.  
"Dean, Sam?" The man said, his voice was high pitched and whiney.  
Dean looked at Sam with a confused look and mouthed the word "Garth?"  
Sam and Dean stepped out of the shadows with their pistols still trained on the intruder.  
"Garth? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean responded lowering his pistol.  
"Hey boys! How ya' doin'?" Garth responded with a cheeky grin.

Chapter 5

The cold night air swirled around the three men as the leant against the Impala, an awkward silence echoed through the darkness.  
"So let me get this straight, Bobby rang you and told you to come and help us?" Dean finally asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yup" Garth responded with a grin plastered on his face "he told me you guys were here and wanted me to tag along!"  
"Fine." Dean replied rubbing his eyebrows. "Just don't get in our way and do as you are told!"  
Garth glared at Dean and turned to Sam.  
"I think I may have a lead on where the fallen angel could be." He explained removing a map from his back pocket and laying it flat on the hood of the car. The slight breeze lifted the edges and Dean placed his gun on the corner to stop it from flapping. A large red circle had been drawn over a wooded area in the centre of the map.  
"I was in these woods investigating the murders of those teenagers, I thought maybe it was a Wendigo." Garth explained pointing at the map, Sam shot Dean a look, who shook his head.  
"Then I came across this" Garth continued removing his phone from his pocket. He cycled through the menus until he reached the photos. A photo of a forest with a circle of burnt, flattened trees dominated the centre. He showed the picture to the brothers, who studied it intently. The brothers exchanged looks and muttered to each other.  
"I think it is her land site." Garth continued pointing at the photos, "look how the trees are blown back, looks like a sonic boom has hit them or something."  
"What do you mean land sight, you saying we're dealing with friggin' ET here?" Dean replied lowering the phone.  
"No! According to legend, When an angel falls from heaven, as in is cast out, they fall hard, I mean really hard." Garth explains "imagine throwing penny out of a plane, watching it fall, when it hits the ground, the forced behind it would be so immense that it would stick into concrete! It is the same for an angel, but instead of sticking into the ground, it destroys everything around it."  
"Would that not obliterate them? I mean they are in a vessel, would that not destroy their skin suite?" Dean responded turning to face Garth, hands on the Impala.  
"Not when they are cast out, no. They fall in their heavenly state, so as a bright, eye burning light. When they land that's when they find their vessel. Wait you should know all of this, aren't you best friends with an Angel?" Sam and Dean share a look and Dean quickly changes the subject. "This...where is it?" Dean speaks wiggling his finger over the map.  
"Not far from here, couple of clicks east" Sam replied studying the map.  
"Yup, right through those trees." Garth said pointing through the thick undergrowth of the forest.  
"Right come on the sooner we get there, the soon we can gank this bitch" Dean exclaimed striding out in front. Sam and Garth exchanged looks and followed in tow.

The three of them bundled into the Impala and sped off down the dirt track highlighted on the map. After a few moments of silence the Impala roared into a clearing, the headlights illuminating the scene. Large Pine trees littered the surroundings, flattened and charred. The ground was black and smouldering, the grass and pines burnt to a crisp. In the centre of the clearing there was a large crater, it was as if a meteor had crashed to the earth. Dean stepped out of the car and made his way gingerly to the edge of the crater, his pistol gripped tightly in his left hand. Sam and Garth followed suite. The air was filled with the rancid stench of burnt wood and scorched grass.

"This is it…this is where she fell" Garth pointed out as the three of them looked into the hole.

"No Shit" Dean replied bending down to inspect the dirt. He grabbed a handful and lifted it to his nose. His head recoiled as the bitter stench of sulphur filled his nostrils.

"There is sulphur in the dirt" Dean exclaimed through the dirt back down. Sam picked up a handful and smelled it, his nostrils stinging at the stench.

"That's strange. Why would there be Sulphur in the dirt…Unless" Sam said running back to the car, he threw the passengers door open and rummaged through his bag. He removed his dads brown leather bound journal and tossed it on the bonnet. He ruffled through the pages quickly and stopped on a page with a crude drawing of a Chinese statue of a dragon on it. Scrawled writing adorned the stained paper.

"Dean come here" Sam shouted to his brother. Dean appeared by his brother looking at the journal from behind his brother. He removed his torch and shone it at the paper.

"That's the same stature that was in the florist" Dean shouted grabbing the journal and sliding it towards him. He began to read the page aloud.

"This statue depicts the dragon demon Amuse. Azmus was a member of Shi Hueng Ti bodyguard, the same bodyguards depicted as the terracotta army. He was banished from the unit for playing murderous pranks on his comrades. He was subsequently tortured and murdered for his crimes. His soul is said to have been locked in this statue and never allowed to be released. However, wherever this statue would go, people would be die in mysterious ways, similarly to the ones caused by Azmus."

"So we are dealing a cursed object?" Sam asked closing the journal and leaning against the car.

"I guess so, I mean it all makes sense, a spirit gets trapped into an object and people die." Dean replied turning away. "All we need to do is destroy the statue and that's it."

"It's not a cursed object" Garth interjected trying to their attention

"Right so all we have to, is go back to the florists and get hold of the statue" Sam continued ignoring Garth.

"It's not a cursed object" Garth said again.

"So how do we do then, we can't burn it…just shoot it?" Dean added

"Guys! It's not a cursed object!" Garth shouted louder for the brothers to notice.

"What? Of course it is, it says in the journal that his soul was put into the statue." Sam finally replied noticing Garth

"Azmus…is not a spirit…Azmus is a Demon…a prankster demon" Garth explained.

"Are you sure?" Dean replied barging past Sam and face to face with Garth.

Pushing Dean aside Garth walked forward and turned around to face the brothers and as if on stage began his speech.

"I think I know what has happened and as to why there would be Sulphur in the dirt. It is rare, very rare, but what if an Angel and a Demon are co-habiting the same vessel." Garth said smugly

"That's impossible, there would be room, the vessel couldn't support the power" Sam responded.

"It could if one lay dormant while the other controlled the vessel." Dean interjected holding the journal. "Dad wrote about it. Garths right, it's rare but it has happened."

"Garth one Winchesters nothing".

Bobby stood nervously in front of Phoebe, his face black with dirt and soot.

"What are you doing here Phoebe?" Bobby finally asked after he had taken in the interruption

"I am here to see you Bobby, it has been such a long time. After everything we shared, you didn't call you didn't write, what I supposed to the think?" Phoebe responded moving closer to Bobby.

"Phoebe, that was years ago" Bobby reminded her. "What happened here?"

"That…sorry I got a bit excited" Phoebe responded her eyes flipping to black. "You see this town was such a nice town until I came along, I decided that they needed to have a little bit of fun."

"So you started to kill people, a florist and father and some bikers? What did they do to you?" Bobby asked removing his pistol and pointing it at the Demon.

"Nothing really, that's the point! This town was so boring, it's only got one bar, no churches and a very small shopping mall. It needed livening up." She responded moving closer to him.

"Who are they, these people?" Bobby asked moving away from her and pointing at the charred corpses littering the burnt shell of the bar.

"The towns' folk who wouldn't get involved in the fun." Phoebe responded laughing

"Or is it because they aren't religious?" Bobby snapped back.

Phoebe winced at what Bobby said and she turned away from him.

"Sorry did I say something to offend you?" Bobby sarcastically continued. "I didn't think that a demon would worry about that."

"You don't get it do you old man. You can't even begin to comprehend what is going on here. What you are dealing with is bigger than you and bigger than you two little lap dogs. My name is Azmus and I will destroy every last living person in the town." Azmus bellowed from within Phoebe, the woman's lips not even moving. Suddenly there was another voice emanating from inside the woman, a softer male voice. He had an accent, a soft English accent.

"I will not let you do that, I am not defeated yet Azmus, it will take a lot more than to beat me." The voice return.

"You again, why won't you just die? I know what will work" Azmus bellowed from within. Phoebe removed a large blade from her belt and raised it high.

"If I am going so are you!" The demonic voice screamed as the blade was plunged deep into Phoebe's stomach, blood bursting out of the wound and creating a large puddle on the floor. Black smoke oozed out of her mouth, like dry ice. A Shining white light was protruding out of the wound, dulled only by the blood creating a red glow.

"Oh my god!" Bobby muttered as he ran for the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Asmus shouting as Phoebe's hand raised up and a force threw Bobby back against the wall timber beams fall on top of him. Bobby lay unconscious under the pile of rubble as a battle between light and dark raged on inside of Phoebe.

Dean, Sam and Garth powered down the road in the Impala, eager to back to Bobby to tell him what they had found out. Sam was in the passenger seat, Dean was driving and Garth was perched like a Meer cat in the middle between the brothers.

"So Sam, I forgot to ask, how's that noggin of yours? Bobby told me everything" Garth said looking at Sam. Sam glanced back at Garth and nervously turned away again.

"Fine" Same responded looking out of the window.

"Really? Fine…is that what they call talking to yourself…oh sorry should I say Lucifer?" Dean snapped staring at Sam.

"Whoa! You talking to Lucifer?" Garth spat rolling back into the seat

"Yeah looks like he has been in cahoots with the enemy, since the wall came down, Sammy and Lucy have been best friends." Dean snapped back at Garth

"Dean!" Sam pleaded.

"Wall?" Garth asked.

"Dean!" Sam pleaded once again. Dean looked at Sam for what felt like hours and turned back to the road.

"Nothing, forget I said anything" Dean finally said, his jaw clenched and his knuckles white, as he gripped the steering wheel. Garth sat back in the seat and looked out the window. Sam turned to his brother and tried to say something but the words couldn't come out, he knew he had messed up by not telling his brother about the visions, something that he knew would have to be explained eventually. He leant forward and pushed the tape that was in the tape deck into the machine, after a few clicks and a soft whirring sound AC/DC's "Back to Black" filled the car. The guitar riffs and drum beats rattled inside Sam's head, but it was a welcome break from the rancid voice of his cohabitant. Dean turned to his brother and gave him a look, a look he only gave Sam when he wasn't happy. "We are going to talk about this" Dean whispered to his brother, Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

The Impala trundled up to the burnt shell of the bar and shuddered to a halt. The music echoing through the car stopped and Dean, Sam and Garth exited the vehicle. They began to walk towards the building, sticks and wood breaking under their weight.

"Bobby?" Dean loudly whispered.

"Bobby?" Sam copied Dean. There was no answer. The brothers looked at each other and removed their pistols from the belts and flanked the building. Sam on the left and Dean on the right, their backs flush against the scorched wood. Garth came between them with his pistol in his hand and made his way up the rickety burnt stairs. As he reached the wooden door, he could hear shuffling and muffled speech from inside. He turned to the hunters and nodded, he did hand signals that meant nothing. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

"Open the door!" Dean barked at Garth

Garth placed his hand on the rough black wood, his fingertips caressed the wood causing splinters to stick to his skin. He pushed the door and it creaked and bent. All of a sudden the wooden door exploded and wood and dirt flew into the air in a large dust cloud. Garth was thrown through the air and landed in a heap on the hard dirt floor, his bones cracking under his weight. He lay on the floor lifeless and unconscious. Sam and looked at Dean and then at the door. In the doorway they could see a silhouette of a woman emerge through the dust cloud. Phoebe emerged clutching a bloodied blade in one hand and Bobby in the other. She was lifting him of the ground by his neck. Blood oozed from a wound on her stomach and dripped onto the dirty floor.

"Bobby!" Dean bellowed standing up and aiming his pistol at Phoebe, "Let him go you bitch!"

"Don't be an eejit" Bobby gargled through his closed throat.

"Phoebe, you have to listen to me…Let him go and we can talk about this" Sam pleaded, his pistol trained on her head.

"Phoebe has left the building" Azmus growled from within.

"Who are you?" Dean asked keeping his pistol trained on Phoebe.

"I am Azmus, Dragon lord" He bellowed again this time with pride in his voice. "And you are Sam and Dean Winchester…Son of John Winchester."

Sam shot a look at Dean and back at Phoebe

"Friend to Castiel…the fallen mess" Azmus continued. Dean winced at the mention of Castiel and his grip got tighter on his pistol.

"Castiel is God! You do not mention his name you abomination" another voice screamed from inside Phoebe.

Dean shot a look at Sam, a look of confusion.

"Garth was right…Garth!" Dean mouthed to Sam. Sam ignored him, his eyes trained on Phoebe.

"I am Kenaste, I was Castiel's best fighter, before he went rouge" Kenaste spoke briefly before Azmus took over again.

"I suggest you leave, I don't want to have to kill Lucifer's Vessel" Azmus said tilting Phoebe's head to the right, her black eyes piercing Sam.

Bobby looked at Sam with a look of confusion and then closed his eyes.

"Right enough of this crap" Dean Shouted as he put pressure on his trigger and began to fire at Phoebe, bullets tore through the wood surrounding her and the odd bullet grazed her arm. Azmus laughed a deep guttural laugh. He picked up Bobby like a human shield and threw him through the air. He landed in a heap on top of Dean, his weight winding Dean.

Sam fired his pistol every bullet hitting Phoebe in the chest causing her to recoil and flinch, but Azmus just continued to laugh, blood oozing from the bullet wounds. Without warning Phoebe began to stab herself again with the blade, blood bursting out of her stomach.

"Go! I have got this you don't want to be here when we go!" Kenaste bellowed from within Phoebe, Black smoke and White light bursting out of all of the wounds. Azmus's blood curdling screams filled the air and Phoebe plunged the blade deep into her stomach.

"GO!" Kenaste scream a second time.

Phoebe stopped stabbing herself and suddenly began to shake. Sam helped Dean and Bobby to their feet and ran for the Impala and crouched behind it. Phoebe shook more violently and exploded in a large bright light which burnt everything it touched. The remains of the building collapsed around the white light causing a large cloud of smoke and debris to sour high into the air. Rubble and wood feel like rain around the boys and Bobby.

When the smoke cleared they could see the extent of the damage to the building. Nothing of the building was left standing, the foundations, the wood, everything had been destroyed. In the epicentre of the explosion they could see the black outline of an Angel. Its wings stretched along the floor, like an artist had painted it.

"You ok Bobby?" Dean finally asked when they had all taken in what had happened.

"Yeah, I'll live. Those bodies I found in there, they must have been failed vessels, vessels that couldn't contain the both of them." Bobby said trying to work it all out.

"Who was she? Phoebe?" Dean asked leaning against the Impala putting his pistol back in his belt.

"She was a Hunter, I trained her when I was younger. I didn't think she would ever be stupid enough to allow a Demon possess her let alone an Angel." Bobby explained removing his trucker's hat and smoothing down his greasy hair.

"I'm sorry Bobby" Sam said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you got a lot to be sorry about boy! What the hell was she talking about? You still seeing Lucifer?" Bobby said pushing Sam's hand away. "We talked about this"

"You knew?" Dean snapped back looking at Bobby and then back at Sam

"Yeah I knew, didn't you?" Bobby responded glaring at Sam.

"No. No I didn't" Dean said walking away.

"Dean…I…" Same tried to explain to his brother.

"You better sort this boy…he won't tell you cause he's too proud…like his daddy, but he is hurting." Bobby explained.

"I know" Sam said watching his brother walk towards the rubble.

Dean made his way over to the pile of rubble removing rocks and bits of wood, kicking it aside.

"Garth?" He shouted. "Garth?"

There was movement from beneath some rocks and a hand shot up through the stone, blood, dirt and dust covered it. Dean grabbed Garth's hand and pulled him out of the rubble. His face covered in dirt and dust, a cut on the side of his head, blood trickling down his cheek.

"Thanks Dean…What did I miss?" Garth said swaying slightly.

Dean shook his head hugged Garth.

"You're a weird bastard you know that" Dean said hugging his new friend. "You did well today"

"Thanks Dean"

"Well…by well I mean crap but I mean it in a nice way" Dean joked as they head back to the Impala. He held the door open for Garth and Bobby as the scrambled into the back. Sam went around to the passenger's side and turned to Dean.

"I'm Sorry" Sam said as he looked back at the rubble.

"Yeah well, you should have told me everything before Bobby man" Dean responded looking at his brother.

"I know…"

"I'm your brother, you can tell me anything"

"I know…"

"Bitch"

"Dick"

The brothers got into the Impala, the engine roaring to life. Stones and sticks cracking under the tires as the Impala shot along the dirt track back into Pine Lake. The sun had begun to rise over the large pin forest, its reflection glistening on the still water of the lake.

The roar of the Impala the only thing disrupting the silence.

The End


End file.
